The advent of virtualization technologies for computing resources has provided benefits with respect to managing large-scale computing resources used to execute services that are accessible to applications and other services executing on various platforms. For example, virtualization technologies may allow a single physical computing machine to host multiple services executing on computing instances and/or software containers using a hypervisor. For example, each computing instance may be a guest machine acting as a distinct logical computing system that executes an application or service executing on a computing instance with the perception that the service is the sole occupier of a given virtualized hardware computing resource.
Application Program Interfaces (APIs) are defined interfaces that allow applications to communicate with services and access enterprise assets, as well as allow services to communicate with other services. An API may be defined as a set of resources and methods. Developers can create an API to access data, business logic, or functionality from services executing within a computing service environment. An API gateway may be a managed service that allows devices and applications to connect to hosted services providing business or other services.